callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield
:For the equipment, see Blast Shield. The is a primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and is set to appear in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Usage The shield will deflect all enemy bullets, but the impacts will leave large cracks across the front of the shield, until the game reloads the image (It could overload the game eventually if it did not). The shield also greatly reduces explosive damage if pointed in the right direction, enabling the player to survive grenades and Claymores with little trouble. In some ways, it makes the Blast Shield unnecessary, although the Riot Shield is unidirectional. Players holding the Riot Shield cannot go prone, knife, or place a breach charge. Because of the way the shield is held, the player's left side tends to be more exposed than the right and Sprinting with the Riot Shield will shift it even more to the left, but this vulnerability can be circumvented by running at an angle. Single Player The Riot Shield is used by various enemies in certain parts of the campaign. It's first appearance is in "No Russian" when the FSB arrive to counter Makarov's terrorist group. It is then featured in later missions with Russian heavy assault troops in "The Gulag" and Shadow Company soldiers in "Just Like Old Times". In addition, it is prominently featured in Spec Ops missions such as "Terminal" and "Breach & Clear". Unlike players, all NPC enemies can wield a weapon (always a MP5K) and a Shield simultaneously. Enemies will either shoot the player or slowly creep their way towards him to melee the player with the Shield. If an enemy is killed while using a Riot Shield and firing a weapon simultaneously, the enemy will drop both the Riot Shield and the weapon. Using flashbangs, as with all enemies, will cause Shield-wielding enemies to stumble, providing an opening to shoot or engage in melee combat. An interesting tactic is to equip a Riot Shield yourself and melee just as the enemy attacks as it takes two hits to kill an enemy with the Shield. Fragmentation grenades or a Grenade Launcher are also effective weapons if aimed behind or next to the Shield. Another method, although not widely preferred, is continuously firing at an enemy's Shield until he wears down, he will then be open for a kill shot in the leg. Multiplayer Spawning with a Riot Shield as a primary weapon will slow down movement at all times. When looking at a player that has a Riot Shield equipped, they appear to have additional pads/armor on them as well as a helmet. The additional armor is purely cosmetic. This is likely the real reason behind the very slow movement of players using Riot Shields, as the effect does not disappear when the player drops the Riot Shield. The Riot Shield does have a number of offensive capabilities, such as a melee attack, in which the player bashes an enemy with the shield, two of which (one in hardcore) will kill an enemy. However, using this melee ability can expose the wielder to knife attacks. Bullets can also ricochet off the Riot Shield and kill enemies. Deflecting enemy bullets with the shield will give a player bonus experience points, but the effect decreases over time to prevent abuse. Unlike the enemies in Single Player, the player cannot use a weapon while wielding the shield. Switching to a secondary weapon places the shield on the wielder's back, which offers some limited protection. However, when engaging an enemy, switching from the Riot Shield to a secondary weapon takes a considerable amount of time and is one of the greatest risks of using Riot Shields. It should also be noted that the Riot Shield can block gunfire from several killstreaks including the Harrier, but the shield is useless against the Chopper Gunner and AC130 killstreaks. Although it protects against many things, it cannot protect the user against a falling Care Package. It is also possible to survive a predator drone missile direct impact, if the player switches to secondary and goes prone, but this requires a lot of luck. The missile must hit exactly at the shield on the player's back and the impact will still causes heavy damage. Achievements/trophies ﻿'Unnecessary Roughness' (10 , Bronze ( ) trophy) - Use a riot shield to beat down an enemy in single player or Spec Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Riot Shield is seen in the Survival Mode trailer. It should be noted that the Riot Shield seems to break after enough damage is dealt to it. Also NCP friendly characters carry Riot Shields with them to assist the players as "Riot Shield allies dropped in via chopper" is seen as a description for Riot Shield Squad. Not much else is known at the time. Gallery File:Riot Shield 6.png|The Riot Shield in first person in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Unused_Riot_Shield.jpg|The Riot Shield in third person. File:MW3RiotShield.png|The Riot Shield in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Screenshot 23.png|Notice the Riot Shield Squad seen in air support armory Trivia ru:Полицейский щит Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons